Junior Yagredin Music Festival 13
Junior Yagredin Music Festival 13, often referred as JYMF 13, was the thirteenth edition of the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Simyangdae, Kaechyeodae after winning the twelfth edition with the song "Egoist" by Olivia Hye. JinSoul, KimLip and Choerry were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the thirteenth edition, Deltascape Ω-Type, Drakkengrad and Nabeelo being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Wintermallow did return to the contest after 5 editions of non-participating. No country did withdraw this edition. Due to the big amount of participants edition 13 was the very first junior edition to introduce semi finals to the show. One semi final consisted of 12 participants, the other of 13. 10 songs qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the 7th of may, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the 3rd of june. The grand final results were aired on the 22nd of june. The winner of the edition was Pluviøterra with the song "The Shadow" performed by Millie Turner, which scored 146 points, eighteen points over the runner-up, Hrojistan scoring 128 points and the song "Sun Takii" from Lucas. The top 3 complete made Ryza with Au/Ra's song "Panic Room" with an amount of 107 points. Pacamonea received only 30 points and was therefore the last place of the thirteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Luania, qualifing to the final and was closed by Dsôn Ílios, not qualifing to the final and even finishing last. The second semi final's opener was Sunlit Sands and the closer has been Drakkengrad, from which only Sunlit Sands qualified to the final. The grand final show was opened by Pluviøterra, finishing 1st and it was closed by Skaarvaag, taking the 16th place. Meaning that the opening act won the edition, while the closing position finshed mid-table. Participants With thirty-one countries, there were also thirty-one new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 24 female participants and only 4 male. Furthermore the edition had 3 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 77% woman, only 10% groups and 13% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Twelve countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Thirteen countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Five countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. gf.png|Grand Final Votes semi 1.png|Semi Final 1 Votes semi 2.png|Semi Final 2 Votes Official Videos